


吻

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: cannibal预警





	1. Chapter 1

Hux是个不错的情人，即使他们分手了，Kylo也这么认为。

他们在第一年的冬天认识，第二年的春天交往，第三年的夏天分手，而他的思念等不及第四年的秋天再去找他。Hux明确说过不吃回头草，但Kylo知道他在风光体面的职业外还有着特殊的生意，业内口碑极好，明码标价，童叟无欺，只是价格昂贵。

Kylo变卖了自己的全部家当，取出了所有的银行存款，去租车行要了一辆最便宜的小货车，在里面装上所有的必需品。Kylo飞速完成了所有的事情，生怕晚了一小时，Hux就会让别人爬上他的床。哪怕只是一夜情，Kylo也不想让那样的事情发生，那会让他们接下来要做的事意义打折扣，而他可是押上了自己的全部。

Kylo将车驶进一座公路桥下面的隧道，贴着右边行驶，他看见了一个黄色的标志牌，方向盘一打，进入了紧急避难区。高速公路修好之后，这条老路上的车就少了，隧道里的避难区堆满了各种杂物，很久没有人来清理。Kylo小心翼翼地避开地上可能有的尖锐物品，将货车停在最里边一台生锈的机械后面。他打开车门，从副驾驶位置搬出一个行李箱，转身走出了桥洞，沿着人行的通道爬上山坡，来到上层公路的步道，朝着服务区行走。租来的货车买了遗失保险，就这么扔掉也不会给车行带来多大麻烦。

郊区公路上来往的车辆并不多，人行道上基本看不见人影。已经十分浓重的夜色模糊了视线，道路两旁的树在视野中只剩如墨的轮廓，虫鸣声此起彼伏，时有小飞虫撞在Kylo脸上，被他挥手赶开。步道并不宽，Kylo的行李箱总是会撞到盲道的凹凸上，卡得他心烦意乱，最后索性一把提起来。

他已经迟到很久了，必须加快步伐。

有光自背后由远及近而来，一辆墨绿色的越野车从Kylo身边驶过，远远地停在了服务区。司机下车摸出了打火机，悠悠然点起了一根烟，像是长途旅行之后终于得以过把瘾，不紧不慢地吐着烟圈。Kylo上前询问能否搭车，那人点点头，继续抽完了这支烟，才让Kylo把行李提进后备箱，并替他打开副驾驶位的门。

“好久不见，Hux。”Kylo向自己的前男友打了个招呼。距离分手只过了五天而已，可他仿佛等待了五年那么长。对方还是那么好看，跟初次见面没什么变化，好看得令人着迷。Kylo无法否认自己对他的感情是有几分外貌因素在内。

“最后确认一遍，您正是网上预约的客户，叫做Kylo是吗？”被称作Hux的男人带着职业性的礼貌笑容递给坐在副驾驶座的人一张清单，“请您再次确认服务内容，无误请签字。”

“Hux……”Kylo有些无奈，更多的是委屈，“你知道我是谁。”

“您确实是Kylo是吗？请确认表格内容然后签字。”对方的语气并没有发生变化。

“是是是……我是Kylo！Kylo Ren！我这就签字！”握着钢笔的手奋力书写着，力透纸背，把K字拐弯的那一笔都刮破了，留下一个不规则的小圆孔。Kylo把有些皱了的A4纸压在方向盘上，头却生气地朝向另一边，盯着黑夜中自己在车窗上映出的脸。

“确认本人无误，协议生效。”Hux确认了签名，将纸张塞进夹在车门侧面的牛皮纸袋里，瞥了一眼Kylo脑后那有些凌乱的黑发，耐心地解释道“这是惯例，防止冒名顶替，或者临时后悔……你真的想好了吗？”

“你知道我是我！”Kylo猛地转过身来很激动地说，“而且我也不打算反悔……你总把我当做长不大的小孩，可我已经成年了！我知道我在做什么！”

“……”Hux懒得反驳，专心开车。这条公路夜晚照明不够，常出意外，他可不想跟身边这个男人殉情，就算还没分手也不想。早知道他这么难缠，当初就不该跟他搭话，Hux那时只觉得这个前来搭讪的大学生上手容易，惹不来麻烦，还不用花钱。

“你就没什么想对我说的吗？”Kylo打破沉默，他的声音明显有些颤抖，“到底为什么分手？”

“没什么原因。”Hux像是知道他会这么问一样回答着，“交往一年多，也该分手各找新欢了。”

“你厌倦我了吗？还是……”Kylo深吸了一口气，“有了别人？”

“我不想谈这些。我们已经分手了，Kylo。你现在是我的客户，仅此而已。” Hux礼貌地提醒着。

“那分手后你跟别人做过了吗？”Kylo仍然不肯安静下来。

“这已经跟你没关系了，我没有跟客户谈隐私的习惯。”Hux觉得Kylo比分手前更缠人了。但Kylo凑过来那张可怜巴巴的脸让Hux难以直视，他被盯得右半边脸发麻，最终还是松了口，“没那么快。”

Kylo终于如释重负地将身体靠回椅背上，一路没有再说话。


	2. Chapter 2

二

越野车在一座小房子前减速，拐弯绕进了侧面车库。待发动机完全停止响动之后，Hux下车打开了后备箱，而Kylo则从后座搬下了一个巨大的纸箱子。为了安放这个大家伙，后座被主人事先拆得干干净净。

Kylo费力地抱着纸箱往车库的门走去，却发现那门在他们进来的时候就已经自动关上了，他腾不出手去操作开关，也不知道开关在哪里，只好求援地回望Hux。

“不从那走。”Hux觉得Kylo简直笨透了，如果可以走门的话那他关门做什么。换做平时他一定毫不留情嘲讽对方的智商，但现在自己必须礼貌，毕竟对方是客户，而不是自己的冒失男友。“请这边来。”

Hux打开了墙上的另一扇门，很普通，毫无掩饰的木门，安在靠屋子那侧的墙上，旁边挂满各种凌乱的工具，门上剥落的油漆让它看上去很久没被打开过。Kylo在昏暗的灯光中看清了门的位置，门框有点小，纸箱只能推进去。Hux把行李箱挪到一边为他把门，Kylo一边用力推一边想，他从来没有这么贴心过。

这不是Hux常住的家，Kylo在这里没有感觉到多少前男友的气息，觉得有些遗憾。他更希望去他们两个人同居过的那间公寓进行交易，可Hux不愿意将私生活和工作搅在一起，要么同意，要么拉倒。Kylo当然只能选择同意。

你想今晚开始还是等到明天？”Hux在浴室里一边放洗澡水一边问。

Kylo没有回答，埋头拆开纸箱包装，里面的泡沫落得满地都是。

“那就明天吧。今天太晚了来不及准备。”没有得到回应的Hux做出了他认为合理的选择。他知道Kylo不会对此有意见。不管是作为前男友还是客人，他都了解他。'''Kylo就像生活中地下溶洞中的鱼，又瞎又蠢又透明，脑子和肠肚都一览无遗。

“插座在哪？”Kylo抬起头来问。

“就在你前面，被你撕坏的纸壳子挡住了。”果然是条盲鱼，Hux想。

浴缸里温度适宜的水温让Kylo很舒服，他紧绷了一天的神经终于得到了放松。虽然Hux事先跟他反复确认了细节，但他还是担心会在什么环节上出错。他知道自己不像Hux那么可靠，他总是犯错。好在最后只是绕了点远路，没有太大影响。

“你不来吗？”Kylo在Hux给他递来沐浴液的时候问。

“很抱歉，我不提供这种服务。”Hux说罢拉上浴帘。

Hux回到客厅清理从包装上拆下来的垃圾。以前都是Kylo做家务，但他现在是不能怠慢的客户，所以只好自己动手。费力清扫的男人这才有那么一点点念起Kylo的好。虽然那个愣头青笨手笨脚，但他很勤快，至少，不会拒绝被要求的事情，任何事情。可Hux不是那种会为了赚个免费保姆牺牲一片森林的人，他最终还是提了分手。Kylo那天刚刚拿到大学学位，兴冲冲地打电话来邀请Hux陪他照毕业照。Hux当即说了分手，然后挂断，关机，去旅行了三日。他回来之后发现自己公寓的门快被砸烂了，房东太太躲在铁门后面告诉Hux，他黑发的大个子前男友来过，大闹了一场，然后邻居们报警把他带走了。

“我要毛巾。”浴室里传来沉闷地呼唤，Hux从抽屉里找出一张新的，走进了浴室。

Kylo踩着一只拖鞋，正四处跳来跳去寻找另一只。Hux好气又好笑地从拱起的地垫旁边将被寻找的物件一脚踢到Kylo脚边。终于可以双脚落地的青年一边擦着干身上的水一边道了声谢。他的湿发滑滑地贴在脸侧，不住往下滴水，汇集在锁骨附近的凹陷，沿着肌肉的起伏蜿蜒成一道道小溪。

Hux觉得自己好像硬了，他们惯常喜欢在浴室湿漉漉地拥吻。但他有职业道德，不插客户。

“你睡床吧，我去沙发。”Hux将Kylo领到卧室。他原本不需要为客人准备过夜的床，因为交易总是得以很快开始。直到一个叫Kylo的家伙因为迷路耽搁到晚上，Hux才开始考虑也许是该添张床。

“不能再跟我睡最后一晚吗？”Kylo小声地问，手指勾勾Hux的衣袖。

“不能。”Hux断然否决了这个提案。“我们的交易是在明天，那之前的事情都不在合同内。”

“就当做一夜情，不算交易行不行？”Kylo仍不罢休，“假装你不认识我。”

“可我认识你。”Hux扯开Kylo不知何时缠绕在自己手腕上的手，“而且我不卖命根子！”

“就拼个床怎么样？”Kylo的声音已是哀求的口吻，“不做爱。只是……睡在一起。”

“Kylo……我们都不是自制力强的人，对此你很清楚。”Hux掰开环在手腕上的那只手。

胡说，明明你就很能克制。Kylo不满地想，他不是没有看见Hux的生理反应，他原本以为自己可以借此得到自己想要的。

“早点睡吧。”不愿意再纠缠下去的Hux将Kylo推进卧室，手上的力量不容置疑，却保持着礼貌范围内的温柔。

Kylo又难过又悲伤。他忽然伸出右脚卡在门缝里，阻止Hux关门。

“别闹了！”Hux顿时对自己能够跟Kylo同居那么久还没打过他十分钦佩。Kylo有时候固执得像个被宠坏了的孩子，得不到自己想要的东西就闹个不停。

“你来床上睡吧，我去沙发。”Kylo执拗地从Hux和墙壁之间挤过去，头也不回步子急促前往客厅。

Hux不知道这其中区别到底在哪里，但他喜欢自己的床胜过沙发，于是也就由着Kylo去了。他需要充分的休息来保证明天的交易顺利进行，很快脱掉衣服爬进被子。

“Hux，沙发又在哪里？”

看来今晚注定颇不宁静。


	3. Chapter 3

清晨是Kylo一天中最喜欢的时光，尤其是当他睁开眼睛，发现自己不用早起，可以继续在被子里一直蜷缩到到正午的时候。  
夏天的薄被子里伸出一只手，慵懒地地搭向另一侧，却发现臂弯里软踏踏地，床空了一半，他搂住的只是一叠卷好的被子。一声叹气飘在空气中。那只手缩回去，捋捋乱如麻的黑发，又钻进了被子里。接着，一张脸探出来，带着清晨的浮肿，视线朦胧的眼睛扫了一眼床头的闹钟，已经十一点过了。  
昨晚Kylo还是睡上了Hux的床，他询问Hux沙发的位置没有得到回答。等他自己好不容易找到睡觉的地方，却听见hux叫他去床上。“不让你上来就打算闹一宿吗？”眼里布着血丝的前男友误会认为Kylo是在耍脾气。Kylo没有反驳对方的误会，默默地抱着沙发上的被子爬上来把自己裹好。  
Kylo睁着眼睛盯着天花板，很久很久都没有入睡。直到听见身边人的呼吸从沉重到平缓，才悄悄转过身，轻轻地隔着被子环住自己的爱人，甜蜜地进入梦的国度与他再续前缘。

Kylo打开卧室的门，扑面而来一股药水的味道，各种化学试剂在空气中混合出实验室的感觉。Hux穿戴整齐，站在桌前忙碌着，烧杯、试管、胶头滴管和各种棕色瓶摆了一桌。“做这一行的，卖相必须要好”，Kylo曾经听自己前男友这么说过。  
“早安，Hux。”Kylo站在浴室门口一边挤牙膏一边打招呼。  
“早安，Kylo。”Hux头也不抬，撕开一个小瓶边上的铝环，打开盖子。  
“你怎么不叫醒我？”牙刷含在嘴里，Kylo的声音显得有些滑稽。  
“早早地把你弄起来捣乱吗？”Hux话从口出才发现这样对客户不够礼貌，稍微调整了语气，“休息不够的话待会儿是坚持不了多久的。”  
“我是学化学的，可以帮你。”Kylo扯过毛巾擦干脸。  
“我可不想我的家落得跟被你炸掉的实验室一个下场。”Hux想起了他们刚认识的时候，Kylo怯生生地跟他套近乎，有的没的说些不着边际的话。Hux听得不耐烦，一把将他摁在了墙上。出来卖还这么害羞，Hux那晚一边干着Kylo，一边在心里嘲笑。那时他是不相信这个大学生模样的人说自己需要钱赔实验室的鬼话的。  
“这些也会爆炸吗？”Kylo小心地问。他想起自己手一抖带翻了蒸馏瓶，一阵多米诺骨牌般的乒乒乓乓，水和各种试剂在地上混做一团。要不是同学眼疾手快把他迅速扯开，几秒后的爆炸至少可以让他毁个容。  
“说不准呢。”Hux挑挑眉毛，看着自己傻乎乎的小男友，觉得有些好笑。Kylo经常分不出哪些是揶揄，哪些是开不得玩笑的正经事。  
“那还是算了。”Kylo不想毁掉Hux的家。虽然他实际上并不住在这里，但也是他的房子。

无事可做的Kylo百无聊赖地四处走着，最后干脆溜达进了储藏室，打开一件崭新的白色大冰柜。已经通电一晚上了，冰柜内的温度很低，一股冷气扑面而来，激得Kylo打了个寒颤。他很满意地盖上它，放心地靠在上面。这是他租下货车的原因，他没办法把冰柜用手一路抱到这边。Hux要价很高，也不同意还价，Kylo提出自己可以出全部工具和材料，Hux才给他打了个八折。冰柜支持分期付款，Kylo剩下的钱刚好勉强够付第一期。为了运输的时候不被发现，他跟Hux商量好在桥洞下几乎已成废弃状态的紧急避难区交接货物。Hux慷慨地没有额外收费。一行李箱的药品加一个冰柜，如果遇到警察盘问，Kylo根本不知道该如何解释才能脱身。他以前从未参加过任何违法事件——除了卖淫。  
Kylo心里很不愿意承认他跟Hux的恋爱关系始于一场性交易。学校要他赔偿实验室的损失，不然退学。他拿出了全部积蓄，还借了一些，最后只好忐忑不安地走向同志酒吧街边的暗巷。浓妆艳抹的变装者，隆了胸的男妓，抽着烟的小男孩……Kylo隐隐感到那些人都在盯着自己，觉得头皮一阵阵发麻，浑身起着鸡皮疙瘩。Hux当时在跟一个男妓问价，像是没谈拢，转身走了。Kylo觉得这个人看起来不像虐待狂，于是鼓起勇气在他经过的时候喊住了他。  
Hux连续买了他好几次，直到付清赔款，Kylo给他看了学校的单据，他才发现这个蠢孩子还真是一个大学生，也的的确确炸了学校的实验室。而那些钱Kylo后来靠自己打工又全部还了回去。Hux收到钱的时候十分惊讶，他嫖过那么多妓从没见过退钱的，但久经情场的他很快便明白了过来，邀请Kylo搬进自己的家。退了钱就不算卖淫，那他们上床就算情侣关系了，Kylo是这么想的。  
他们同居了半年后，Kylo无意间发现了Hux的地下生意。他那台久经折腾的电脑终于在期末周选择了崩溃自杀，DDL临近的恐惧让Kylo只好求助于Hux，可对方却没有接电话，大概是在公司开会。Kylo只好从床底下翻出那台从没见Hux用过的平板电脑凑合着用，却没想到大开眼界。他怕Hux怪他乱动东西，也担心自己稀里糊涂弄坏文件，有意没有去碰Hux的常用电脑，谁知道那扔在床底下被一堆杂物压着的小玩意儿才是潘多拉魔盒。  
“你为什么不逃走？”Hux傍晚回到家，开门便看见一个目光呆滞的小青年，手里捧着那台生死攸关的平板电脑瘫软在沙发上。  
“Hux，你那么有钱，为什么要做这种事情？”Kylo的声音很小，有气无力，带着难以被忽视的恐惧。  
“我正是做着这样的事情才会有钱。”Hux平静地回答，他脱下外套挂在门边的衣帽架上，没有换鞋便走进了客厅，坐在Kylo身边，“现在经济萧条，你以为我在公司每个月收入能有多少？还不够去酒吧找人爽几次……”  
“我不要你给我钱！”Kylo忽然变得激动起来，“我毕业了也会去找工作努力挣钱。我拿的钱都可以给你……Hux，求你不要再继续了。”  
“……”Hux觉得Kylo的大脑根本不能用常理推断。正常人撞见这种事，第一反应难道不是逃跑然后报警吗？哪有人留下来劝罪犯从此洗手的？这样的蠢货在电视剧里全都被灭口了。Kylo这脑子……难怪连实验室也能给炸了。  
“Hux，答应我嘛。”见自己的男友不置可否，Kylo竟然开始撒起娇来，将手臂缠上Hux的脖子，转而又轻轻地在他的背上爱抚。  
“Kylo，有些事情一旦开始就停不下来了。”Hux叹了口气，推开挂在自己身上的男人。“收手比继续更危险。”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo站在沙发旁边，脱下自己的衬衣，刚把皮带扯出来，便被Hux制止了。

“光着上身就好，其余的我会帮你脱。”

“哦。”Kylo应了一声，慢慢地坐下，将身体陷进了沙发的皮料中。这不是他昨晚差点过夜的沙发，比那张短很多，样式也简单。

Hux端来白色的方形铁盘，将东西放在茶几上。Kylo有些紧张地看着里面整整齐齐摆满的各种工具和几个小瓶子，挨个猜着它们是做什么用的。

“开始了？”Hux问。

“嗯，开始吧。”Kylo点点头。

Hux扯过一根黄色的橡胶止血带，扎在Kylo左下臂大概一半的位置。明明有更方面的工具，但Hux偏好这样老派的手法。

“你对普鲁卡因过敏吗？”Hux挑出了一个小瓶子，在Kylo面前晃了晃。

“唔……”Kylo其实根本不知道那是什么，他将清单上的药物分成很多部分，分别托了医学部不同的朋友帮他买。

“算了，用利多卡因吧。”Hux看见了Kylo眼中的茫然，也没有在这样的时刻嘲笑他的打算，他自认性格不怎么好，但还没有恶趣味到这种地步。

“你说了算。”Kylo用右手在左臂因为血液阻断而有些隆起的血管上轻轻地拍着，血管在他的拍击下青色更加明显。

“把手伸过来。”Hux举起注射器，挨着Kylo坐下，他的大腿隔着布料紧贴着对方的皮肤，感到Kylo像是在微微颤抖。

“怕了？”Hux问，“现在退出还来得及。”

“不。”Kylo坚决地说，他的鼻尖和眼眶有些发红，但语气不容置疑。

Hux熟练地将注射器扎进静脉远端，被止血带阻隔的那边。Kylo的肌肉在针头没入皮下的时候抖了抖，Hux假装没看见，停了几秒才把针筒里的液体慢慢推到底，然后用一根棉签按压着拔了出来。

“你不先给我消毒吗？”Kylo在注射完成之后才发现似乎少了什么环节。

“不需要担心感染。”Hux知道对方又犯傻了，但他好心地没有指出来。也许他将来某天会怀念这个年轻又天真的大男孩，会因为想起他的种种蠢事而发笑。虽然他总是制造麻烦，但Hux不得不承认Kylo对跟自己有关的事情总是认真得无可挑剔。要不是他打扫房间的时候特意弯下去看了床底，也不会发现那个破破烂烂的纸箱子。他甚至把Hux有意压在平板电脑上的好不容易落满灰尘的旧物一件件拿出来拍干净了放回去。

“Hux，药起作用了。”Kylo掐着自己手腕上的肉给Hux看，“完全没感觉。”

“这药保质期很新，本身效果也不错。”白色的方托盘里面有一个较小的不锈钢铁盘，Hux打开盖子，从里面拿出了一把安好的手术刀。“Kylo，再走一步可就不能回头了。”

Kylo拼命地点头，他不敢说话，面部肌肉的任何一点抽动都有可能使他眼中盈满的泪水哗啦一声流个满面。

Hux用手托着Kylo失去知觉的手臂，纵向慢慢割开青年白皙的皮肤。这一刀并不长，也不深。血涌了上来，量却不足以使之流淌。Hux抬头看了看Kylo，对方正咬紧牙关，好像很疼的样子。可Hux知道那不是疼痛，而是恐惧，对鲜血的恐惧。

“任何时候你都可以叫停，没完成的部分我会把钱退给你。”Hux从来不会这样问客户，也从来没有哪一个客户在他面前流泪，或者表现出害怕。Kylo无法从中获得任何愉悦，因为他根本不是同道中人，他只是个涉世未深的大学生，第一次跟男人恋爱，就不幸遇到了自己。

“请继续。”Kylo的声音很微弱，眼泪将他的脸泡出淡淡的绯色，将他的唇润湿得有些肿，也或许是咬过的缘故。

Hux只好继续手上的工作，割开更多的口子。他在业内口碑绝佳，从不违背客户意愿，也不单方解除合约，但凡事前商量好的服务内容，只要双方都签过字，他便会执行到底，无一例外，所以价格昂贵。Kylo不知道哪来这么多钱。Hux差点问他是不是去卖身了，但作为前男友他终究没有开口。Kylo跟他的合同是所有客户中最简单的，只有一项附加条款。额外的任何要求都要加钱，Hux猜想Kylo大概是付不起更多了。

“Hux。”Kylo仍能说话，“这些……就不要了吧？”Kylo看着Hux在自己的前臂上割下一条条肉，放在腰子形的不锈钢盘里，有些担心地说，“注射过了麻醉剂，会不会有毒？”

“别担心。”Hux觉得这样的对话有些太过诡异，他以前的客户都喜欢跟他聊爱情、人生、信仰、哲学，这些终极而又虚无缥缈的事情。而Kylo却把关注点放在了实际得不能再实际的问题上，他在关心Hux。于是他开口安慰道，“这是很安全的药……效果也不久。如果你觉得疼了就说，我给你补针。”

“好的。”Kylo看见自己的皮肉里现出了白骨，头脑里夹着恶心的晕眩感让他想吐，只好别过脑袋不去看自己的手臂被剔成骨架的样子。他倒是很惊讶自己居然撑过了那么久还能好好地坐着说话，要不是胃里翻江倒海，他甚至觉得这样跟Hux相处的时光很适合来点下午茶。

“这部分已经完成了，”Hux将手术刀放在一块脱脂棉上，伸手去拿麻醉剂，却又停住了，“你希望在这只手臂上继续还是换另一只？”

“就这只吧。”Kylo不想过早失去剩下那只唯一的可以使用的手掌。

“好的，接下来可能会不如之前那么舒服。”Hux选好了药剂，一边将它吸进注射器，一边说，“但是不会疼。”

“嗯。”Kylo已经不再流泪了，他好奇地看着自己变成一截白骨的胳膊，尝试着握拳，“为什么我的手动不了？”

“Kylo，”Hux忽然放下手中的东西，“我们停下好不好？别做了……”

“为什么？”Kylo不解地问，语气有些难过，“是我不行吗？”

“你跟我们不一样……”Hux不知道该怎么跟Kylo解释这个问题，思考了片刻之后，他一脚踢翻了茶几上的一切，俯身拥抱了自己的旧情人。

Hux吻了Kylo。

这跟合同上的不一样，这是约好在一切完成之后才会进行的吻，是Kylo唯一要求的附加条款。Hux将它大大地提前了。

Kylo的嘴唇迟疑了一秒才张开，让Hux的舌头探入，在深处漫游。他有些惊慌失措，他不知道Hux为什么忽然改变了事先约好的程序，提前进行了最后一项步骤。

Hux感到Kylo伸出手环抱住了自己，就像他们之前的无数次拥抱一样。这位首次面对交易失败的职业秀色Dom觉得自己计划通，打算借着这个拥抱拖延时间，想出一个可行的理由来劝Kylo去医院治疗胳膊。虽然失去了手腕和手掌，但是肘关节完好，装义肢也容易些。Kylo还可以继续活着过完这一生。

然而Hux胳膊一沉，怀中的人软绵绵地向一边倒去。

Hux捧着对方的脸，慌乱地在眉间掐了掐，却看到四分之一已成白骨的手臂上空空如也，止血带不知何时掉在了地上。Kylo竟然在Hux的拥抱和亲吻中悄悄地扯开了那根橡胶带，流干了自己的血。


	5. 尾声

夏日午后的阳光透过屋外茂密的树枝，斜斜地照在小屋白色的外墙上，投下晃动的光斑。屋内的男人拉开窗帘，客厅里顿时明亮了起来。

“天气越来越热了，你呆在这里正好凉快。”Hux抚摸着储藏室白色的冰柜，低着头说，声音轻得宛如情侣之间的呢喃。在这白色的包含现代科技的棺椁中，沉睡着Hux的前男友，那个企图挑战他审美的傻孩子，Hux此生唯一一次单方终止的合约。

Kylo不通此道，无法享受被割取和吞食的愉悦，他始终未能理解Hux的生意，不明白为什么有那么多人一掷重金就为了自己能被按照特定的程序吃掉。他只是单纯地认为那是Hux所能接受的被爱的方式，如果自己用他喜欢的方式爱他，那么他也会再接受自己。

Hux喜欢做爱，但他不喜欢强迫别人。他善于麻醉和切割，但是Kylo与愉悦背道而驰的表现让他觉得自己是在被人逼着去强奸，还带着一种收了钱却硬不起来的尴尬。无法让双方都获得享受的情趣不符合他一贯坚持的美学，但Hux最后还是坚持着完成了跟Kylo签下的合同，并在完成之后再次给了他一个深长的吻。

所有可以食用的肉质和内脏都已经解决完毕，Hux过了将近一个月的捕蝇草式的生活。先用从肉食植物中提取的软化剂处理好解冻过的生肉，再跟吃鱼片一样慢慢咀嚼吞咽。这是Kylo的味道，Hux一边用餐一边想。希望他还满意，我再也没办法跟他分手了。

Hux 7岁的时候问妈妈，我们吃掉的东西都去哪了？妈妈说，那些食物都变成了小Hux的一部分，变成肌肉、骨骼和血液，让你慢慢长大，越变越强。所以，被装进肚子里的一切将会与我们同在咯？小Hux理解得很快。他比Kylo聪明。

冰箱里已经只剩下覆盖着黑发的脑袋了，Hux花了几天时间思考该怎么处理。Kylo没有在合同上提出明确要求，所以他可以按照自己的心意设计。最终，他决定留下完整的头骨和Kylo原本的头发。

因为材料新鲜，头骨品相相当好，没有小骨的缺失，就连鼻腔后面脆弱的蝶骨也毫无残破，整体颜色很白，骨缝剃得很干净，捧在掌中有着微妙的石膏雕像的触感。哪怕是最专业的医学院也会将这件作品定义为特级。所有的牙齿都被石蜡浇筑，固定在原有的位置。下颌骨两边被金属扣件跟上颌固定在一起，不至于掉落，还可以开合自如。

原本就不怎么整齐的头发被汗水和鲜血弄得一团糟，但Hux技艺娴熟地将头皮煮烂了，再把头发一根一根收集好，在一张细密的网上编织假发。这是又一个老派的做法。他事前还很仔细地将不算太短的黑发扎成了无数小辫子，打上标签，尽量避免弄混区域。

Hux收费昂贵客户还络绎不绝，这不是没有道理的。

但这位佣金丰厚的业界大师却没有留下Kylo的钱，而是原路退还到了那个已经无主的账户里。卖冰柜的购物网站应该会很高兴，这张卡里面的钱付清分期绰绰有余。

 

2016-12-21


End file.
